Star Light Aroma
by Itachi's princess
Summary: Summary: Hayate has Himeno and Sasame has Mawata. But who does Go have? He wishes for someone to hold and love just as the others. Remi is a 14 yr. old college genius that loves taking care of flowers. They seemed destined to meet when a larva attacks her


Cha: Hey everyone who reading this. This is my second story. My first was Lost Little Chibi. I hope that is a success and I hope this makes the same impact.

Kei: I don't have a girl but I'm not complaining.

Cha: Well Go doesn't feel the same. He would like a girl.

Kei: Well no one thinks to dedicate anything to me.

Cha: I love all you Leafe Knights. You're all so cute and especially little Shin .

Chapter 1

Remi lay in her bed sick with a very high fever. She was sweet but stubborn when it came to her work. She had to be in class. In two months she had an exam and she was freaking. Unfortunately neither her sisters nor her little brother would allow her to get out of bed. Her big sister Tazz and Gear walked in.

"Are you feeling any better?" says Tazz putting a bowl of soup on her night stand.

"Hai now let me go to school. I have an exam in two months," she says with a stuffy nose.

"You don't sound better. Besides two months is far from now. It won't hurt you to stay home for a little," says her oldest Gear.

"We will be back in a little to check up on you," Tazz and Gear walk out of her room.

Remi being the youngest girl got her own room. It wasn't like everyone else didn't. No one had to share a room but the two littlest kids of each gender got the two master bedrooms. This was only to keep their toys in their room and not around the house. Her little brother, the only person younger than her, had almost every inch of his room covered in toys. On the other hand her room was crowded in books. Her bed sat in the middle of the room. Stacks of books came from the floor almost to the ceiling. Opened books covered her bed. You had to be very experienced to navigate threw her room without knocking over a stack of books and being squashed. She got out of her bed and put on her school uniform. She liked her family uniform better than the school uniform. Most people thought it was weird that everyone in her family was made an outfit and was expected to wear only that. But this was life. She put on the skimpy school skirt. Then she put on the blouse and the jacket that matched the dress. She had the red uniform for freshmen. She always thought she looked fat in red. She went to the window and slide down the poll. She ran to school.

"Hey Go what's wrong? You've been quiet lately," says Himeno as she has her arms are wrapped around Hayate's arm.

"I'm just fine. Leave me alone," he walks off mad.

"What's eating him?" asks Mannen.

"He is either in love or just wants to be," says Kei.

"In love with who?" asks Himeno.

"He might like a girl that tends to a garden in the park. He's always going by the park. I've spoken to her. She's very sweet," says Kei continuing to walk.

"Would you take us to see her later?" asks Sasame.

"Sure," says Kei.

2hrs. later

Remi had survived school. Even though she was coughing and sneezing she took her notes and left in a hurry. She had to do one more thing and that was to go to her garden. She sneezed as she arrived.

"Bless you."

She turns around and saw Kei and his friends, "Thank you Kei. Who are your friends and where's Go."  
"He's around somewhere. This is Himeno, Hayate, Sasame, Mannen, Hajimi and Shin."

"Your friends are so cute. I don't want to get too close to you all I'm very sick."

"What are you doing out the house?"

"I had school today. I have an exam in two months. I need all the notes I can get. Now I'm gonna water the flowers then go home."  
"That's good."

"Hayate I sense a demon larva," Himeno whispers to Hayate.

"Is it close?" Hayate asks.

"Hai it is," says Himeno.

Remi bends down and pets the flowers. She starts singing lullaby that she loved. She sits on her knees and continues to sing. The demon larva suddenly springs into action. Remi screams as it grasps a hold of her and brings her in closer.

Go comes out of the shadows and runs towards the larva, "Remi! You stupid demon larva. Leave her alone!" he attacks the larva with his fire.

"Stupid Go! Why'd you just go and attack it. At least prêt with Himeno," yells Hayate at Go.

"Will you prêt with me Himeno?" asks Hajimi.

"Of course," Himeno prêts with Hajimi and Shin puts up the barrier.

Go is attacking the demon larva and Remi is unconscious.

Himeno destroys the demon larva just as it hit Go into a tree.

Kei catches Remi.

"How stupid are you!" yells Hayate walking over to Go.

Go gets up and walks over to Kei, "Will she be ok?"

"Hai she just fainted from the surprise of the demon larva and her cold. She's really hot. I fear she has done worse by coming out her house with such a high fever. You are the only one who knows where she lives so you have to take her home immediately for it gets any worse," Kei hands Go Remi.

Go walks off with Remi.

"He is gonna get hurt recklessly attacking demon larva like that. He has never done it before so what's gotten into him," says Hayate staring at Go walking away.

"You were right Kei. He really is in love. Love can be blind and he sure was blind," says Sasame smiling.

Go continues to walk with Remi in his arms. She begins to wake up.

"Huh? Go it's you. I thought I did something wrong to make you not wanna help me with the garden."

"Iie you didn't do anything. My friends are the one that pissed me off. You did nothing wrong. You're to perfect to do anything wrong."

She laughs but then coughs, "That's nonsense. If I was perfect I wouldn't have caught a cold or…… My flowers!"

"It's okay. The flowers are fine," he laughs, "I can't believe you're worried about flowers considering how hot you are."

She blushes, "I guess."

"Oh sorry I meant that your temperature is really high," he blushes also, "We're here," they had arrived at her house.

"Gear! Tazz! I'm home," she slips out of Go's arms and walks to the door.

Gear, Tazz, Suichi, and Whistle come running out of the house.

Remi smiles as she faints before getting to the door.

Go runs and picks her up.

"My big sister is dying!" cries Whistle.

"Iie she's not. She fainted. Thank you……." Suichi stops for she didn't know who Go was.

"His name is Go and he's a caterer. He's always helping her with those flowers and if she's out late he walks her home," says Gear smiling as she takes her little sister and takes her in the house, "If you want you can stay till she wakes."  
"I don't think she would be so interested in waking up to see me. I'll see her whenever she gets better," he walks off.

"Only if he knew the truth," everyone walks into the house.

Go arrives at Himeno's house 20 minutes later.

"Hey look. Go is back," says Mannen being the first to see him.

"What's wrong?" asks Kei.

"Nothing."

"Well what happened?" asks Himeno.

"I took her home and her sisters took her in the house."

"Well did she wake?" asks Mannen.

"Yeah she woke up. I told her to be careful and she said okay. She got worried about the flowers but I told her they were okay."

"So what's with you?" asks Kei.

"I'm just fine. Will you all get off my case?" Go gets up and storms off away from everyone and away from Himeno's house.

"Is the fever down?" asks Tazz.

"You know it. That's the 7th time this month that she has gotten a fever and as soon as the day ends it goes away," says Gear putting the tray in the sink.

"Is she awake?"

"She went to her flowers. She could be one degree less from dying and as long as she can take of those flowers she wouldn't care."

Remi is sitting with a watering can watering the flowers when she hears a noise, "Who's there?" she asks scared.

"Huh?" Go comes out of the trees. He was soaking wet and he didn't have on a shirt, "What are you doing out here so late with that cold?" he shakes some of the water off.

She blushes, "I'm all better. I don't stay sick long, I wasn't able to water the flowers earlier so I came to water them."  
He sits next t her and puts his hand on her forehead, "You get over colds fast," he smiles at her and lies on his back.

She blushes and turns away from him to look at the flowers.

"The moon is wonderful tonight."

"I agree," she bends over and smells the flowers. Her back was to Go.

He looks at her in awe, "There's only one thing I can think of more gorgeous than the moon."

She looks at him red in the face as he sits up and leans close to her, "Oh I…..uh."  
He smiles and continues to get closer to her.

Cha: Wasn't that a cute little scene Kei?

Kei: What the fact that she has no clue how to tell him she's not interested in him?"

Cha: Do I detect jealousy?

Kei: Iie.

Cha: I'll make it up to you in the second chapter.

Kei: How?

Cha: Well while Go professes his love to Remi the reason will be made known on Remi's mysterious sickness.

Kei: What dose that have to do with me?

Cha: Okies readers. I thought to add something special at the end of this chapter. I thought to add Remi's profile:

Name: Remi Jin

Age: 14

Hair color: lavender

Eye color: purple

Race: Japanese human

Gender: female

Height: 4'9"

Weight: 106 lbs.

Likes: the color purple and flowers

Dislikes: killing and harming objects especially nature

Personality: kind, stubborn, dedicated, hard working, loyal to family and friends 110

Occupation: college student

Dreams to be: A gardener

Family:

Brother: Whistle (7 yrs. old)

Sisters: Gear (23 yrs. old)

Suichi (20 yrs. old)

Tazz (16 yrs. old)

Kei: She's a true genius to already be in college and you're avoiding my question.

Cha: We're all prodigies in our own little way. See ya till next chapter and don't forget to review. The more reviews the sooner the next chapter.

Kei: You're still avoiding my question.

6


End file.
